Juna Fairy tail
by Naus
Summary: Have no summary actually so hope you like it. Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail, not me but i own the plot and Juna Heartfilia


Juna Heartfilia

It was a sunny day in Magnolia, Lucy Heartfilia woke up and had a big smile on her mouth. She took a hot bath and dried her hair. She took on a purple t-skirt and a black skirt with her keys and whip on her belt. She took on red flats and tied her hair into a low ponytail. She was walking towards the best guild in the world; Fairy tail she opened the door to the guild and greeted everybody in fairy tail. They all greeted back. It was as noisy as it was. Erza was eating strawberry cake, Gray and Natsu was fighting, Mirajane was talking with Lisanna. Elfman was talking about manliness. Lucy went over to the bar "Hi, Mira" she said with a smile "Hey, Lucy" she said back and gave a smile. "The regular" Mira asked, "Yes, please" Lucy answered back, Mirajane gave her glass of orange juice, Lucy drank it all up and smiled, she went over to the mission board and found a great request. She showed it to team Natsu and they all agreed. The reward was enough to pay her rent and maybe even buy the house one day. But then the door was opened everybody turned their heads and looked at the person who had opened the door. It was a girl with blond hair just like Lucy had, she had chocolate brown eyes just like Lucy, but she was taller and her hair was longer and her breasts was a bit bigger. She was wearing a pink over-size sweater and blue jeans and some black converse like shoes. She had hair her in curls and had some pink stripes in it. Her face was just like Lucy's face expects that she looked a little bit older and stronger. She went over the bar and smiled.

Lucy's Pov;

I saw at the girl, in some ways she looked like me. It was silent in the guild, but after some seconds everything returned normal again.

Normal Pov;  
The girl sat down on the chair near the bar "May I help you with something" Mirajane asked with sugar sweet voice "Yes, I was looking for someone" the girl said with a Lucy like voice. "And that person is?" Mirajane asked and smiled "I have been traveling around all the guilds in Magnolia, so if I am right then this is Fairy tail right?" the girl said to Mirajane. Mirajane nodded and smiled, "By the way im Juna" the girl said, "What a nice name Juna, du you have any last name so we can find that person you are looking for?" Mirajane asked pretty dumb but was still smiling. "Yes, Heartfilia" Juna said and asked for a glass of water. "Are you talking about Lucy Heartfilia?" Mirajane asked and gave her a glass of water. Everyone heard what Juna had said, Erza looked first at Lucy and then at Juna and then at Lucy. She stopped eating strawberry cake. "Yeah, Lucy is she here?" Juna asked and drank the water. "Yes, right over there" Mirajane said and pointed at Lucy. Lucy who was still confused, didn't know what happened. Juna ran over to Lucy and gave her a big hug. Lucy didn't know what was happening. Everyone was looking at them. "Are you guys relative in any ways" Erza asked Juna. "Yeah, of course im her big sister" Juna said proud. Now every body was shocked and confused. "Where is the master of this guild Lucy" Juna asked Lucy, Lucy pointed at his office and ran of there. She knocked on the door. "Come in" the master said. "Hey, may I join fairy tail?" she asked. "Give me a reason," the master said. "Well it sounds fun and I just meet my little sister here, so it would be nice to be near her some how" Juna said and smiled. "Welcome to fairy tail" master said. "Where would you like your guild stamp?" master asked. "On my shoulder, maybe" she said and took of the sweater. Master Makarov smiled. "As you wish" he said and stamped her on the shoulder.

Lucy's POV;

"I didn't know you had a sister Lucy" Gray said to her and was shirtless like always, "Neither do I?" I said. "But lets go on the mission" Erza said and showed the request to Mira who nodded. "Can I join?" Juna asked from behind, "ya of course" Natsu said.

I smiled and Erza and Gray nodded. Juna tok her jacket and they all went to the mission." Where are we going" Juna asked "To Moonlight falls" Erza said "We have to take the train to get there fast so we can capture these thief's" erza said and started walking towards the train station. " Can't we walk" Natsu asked even tough he knew they would say know. "No, we have to tak-" Erza was cut of by Juna. "Ya, cant we walk I get sick by any travel ways" Juna said, just looking at the train made her get motion sickness. "Finally, someone knows my pain" Natsu said and got all purple. "I know a way," Erza said with a grin. When we all got to the train a felt a stick of jealous, I don't know way or on what but it felt like I was angry with Juna for some reason. Erza knocked out both Juna and Natsu, they fell and Juna landed on Natsu. Then i felt angrier on Juna. When we got to Moonlight falls. Juna and Natsu were still knocked out and Gray and Erza had to pull them out of the train. Gray was carrying Juna and Erza was carrying Natsu, and i had to carry the luggage. "We need to sett up some tents and sleep here for the night" Erza said and looked at the map. We sat up 3 tents and some had to share. "Who are sharing with who?" Erza asked, "I can share with Juna"Gray flirted, "Yes, when you put some clothes on" Juna said and we all laughed. Natsu was awake know and was looking at Juna all the times. I was angry at Juna even more now. It was like she had everything I didn't have. "Erza and Gray can share, Lucy and Natsu can share and I can sleep with Happy," Juna suggested and we all agreed. "I can go and get some dried wood to the tent fire" Juna said and smiled. "I can come with you" Both Gray and Natsu said. They stared at Each other and started to yell lame insults at each other. Erza glared at them with the deadly look and they stopped fighting. Juna laughed, and started running towards the forest.

Natsus POV;  
I was tired and sat down on the grass, when I heard a scream. It sounded like Junas scream even tough I didn't had the chance to hear her scream. We ran towards the forest and found Juna sitting on top of some badguys, they looked all so beat up and Juna started to laugh. Her laugh was so cute, wait what! "What happened" i asked with a worried voice. "Nah, just wanted to ask if this is the thief's that has been terrorizing the city near?" she said and smiled. "Yes, it is them after the description" Erza said. "Good job Juna" she said and smiled " Thanks" Juna said, "Why, don't you join team Natsu?" I asked her. Everyone agreed. Lucy ´s eyes were wide opend, I don't know why. "Really? Id loved to join team Natsu, such a cute name of the team" Juna said and smiled. I blushed. We slept their and took the train to Magnolia in the morning, and Erza knocked out both me and Juna. When we came to the guild we saw that it was time for the S-class mage test this year. "I have picked out 8 mages, who can compete to be an s-class mage" Master said as we returned. We ran to see who was picked out;

1; Levy Macgarden

2; Wendy Marvel (She is 18years now)

3; Gajeel Redfox

4; Gray Fullbuster  
5; Natsu dragneel

6; Cana Alberona

7;Elfman Strauss

8; Juna Heartfilia

They all were surprised to see the ones who were picked. Lucy got sad, I knew how hard she had worked. I was surprised to see me on the list. And I was weird how a girl who just joined Fairy tail came on the list today. Juna smiled and knew this was her chance.

Normal POV;

"Hey Juna, when I am an s-class want to date a real man?" Elfamn said. Juna sweat dropped. "Hehe, but aren't you in a relationship with Evergreen?" Juna said. And she was right, Evergreen was mad at Elfman and they started to fight.  
"Sorry Elfman, I am the man of her dreams" Gray said and flirted with Juna, "When you get some clothes on maybe." Juna said and was about to walk to Levy and Lucy. "Hey, wanna get some food after the exam?" Natsu asked. "Sure" she said and smiled. All of the boys got sad. "Lu-chan I cant believe, this is may chance to become an s-class mage" Levy said to Lucy, who did just smile. "What kind of magic do you use" Levy asked Juna. "I am a celestial Dragon Queen," she said proud. "What is that?" Lucy asked and felt the jealousy feeling again. "It is when a Celestial spirit have contact with dragons and can change into a special one, if you are the chosen then you will become the queen and have strong magic powers " Juna explained. All of the candidates to become an s-class mage looked at Juna.

At the s-class Exam;  
It sure was a long day. Everyone failed until we got to Juna. She was battling against Erza and if she won she had to battle against Mirajane to win. Erza and Junas fight started and where long until both got tierd. Erza who had used all of her armors where out of magic powers. But Juna had only used all of her 87 keys exept for one, she still had one special attack. She tok out a platina key. "dragon transform" she yelled and some came. All of the Fairy tail Guilds exept for Lucy was there. They where all looking at the smoke. And them a big dragon roar came out. A dragon foot came out of the smoke and another fot came out. The feets where big and silver with golden claws. "Wakaba, use your some magic" someone yelled and Wakaba did that. The smoke disepeard and a silver dragon was there with some pinks stripes there and there. Everyone was amazed. Erza gave up and Juna was the only one to come so far.

Lucy´s POV;

I was about to leave my house and had packed with me some clothes. They don't need me, Natsu don't need me. They all have Juna. Juna is a celestial spirit, but a better one. She is stronger, prettier and has everything a girl need.

Normal POV;  
Mirajane and Juna was fighting, and both was out of magic powers. Juna used her dragonform and tok out Gemini key. Gemini turned into Juna as a dragon. As Mirajane attacked Gemini she fell to the ground. But Gemini didn't got hurt. Juna was still standing and won. She was the s-class mage now. Everyone was smiling, but she saw one the tribune Lucy wasn't their, she knew at once what she had done. She became a dragon and flew away just sudden. She roard and everyone watched as Juna diseapperd. Natsu ran to Lucys home and saw her leaving. "What are you doing, are you leaving" he asked. "Yes, you don't need Lucy, you need Juna" she said and whipped away a tear. "No, Lucy, i need you, fairytail needs you, everyone needs you. Who cares if Juna is stronger and better than you?" he said and hugged lucy tightly. They stood their for a moment and they could hear Junas roar…..

_ That was the end. Sorry for any miss spellings, made it in a rush. The next chapter is Junas return^^

So thanks and please rewiew.

A rewiew of Next Chapter;

It was 3 years since Juna Heartfilia run away, now she knew that Lucy had been left alone by Natsu and had to take care of her baby all alone. No way if she was leaving Lucy alone this time.

It knocked on the door, and Lucy opend. She had a babygirl in her hands and was all teary. "Juna?" she said as she opend the door?  
_


End file.
